


BHP - BONUS I

by Commander_Owl



Series: Porady BHP do stosowania w pracy i czasie wolnym [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alcohol, Gambling, Gen, Humor, Makaó, Violence
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Owl/pseuds/Commander_Owl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napisana specjalnie na życzenie mojej siostry opowieść o tym, jak to się stało, że Szpieg dał się sfotografować w kiecce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BHP - BONUS I

 

 

**BAZA BLU**

Ośmiu dorosłych mężczyzn plus jeden wyrostek w niebieskim umundurowaniu stało w kręgu dookoła pokaźnych rozmiarów skrzyni stojącej na środku świetlicy. Mieszkali w bazie dopiero trzy miesiące, jednak już rozgryźli, jak tutaj funkcjonuje poczta. Nie wolno im było nikomu zdradzać adresu tego miejsca, dlatego też wszelka korespondencja do nich była gromadzona w dedykowanej dla załogi BLU skrytce pocztowej i przywożona bezpośrednio adresatom co najmniej raz w tygodniu. Otrzymywali w ten sposób listy od krewnych, rozmaite katalogi i inne przesyłki, słowem wszystko, czego się w mniejszym lub większym stopniu spodziewali. Nigdy nie znaleźli w worku z pocztą niczego, co nie zostałoby przez któregoś z nich zamówione, dlatego też ta paczka stanowiła dla nich spore zaskoczenie, bowiem nie było na niej nazwiska konkretnego adresata, jedynie namazany dosyć koślawo napis „BLU” oraz umieszczony pod spodem adres ich bazy.

\- Jesteście pewni, że to nie należy do żadnego z was?- Inżynier podniósł gogle i popatrzył na nich.- Z powietrza się nie wzięło, to pewne, więc to przesyłka do kogoś z naszej drużyny. Jestem pewien, że nie do mnie. Zatem?

-Nie jestem jeszcze tak stary, żeby mieć sklerozę!- zaperzył się Żołnierz, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

\- **HA HYHEHO HE HAHAHAHE**.- Pyro rozłożył bezradnie ręce.

\- Zamawiałem w tym tygodniu nowe naboje, jednak nie sądzę, żeby przysłano je w czymś takim.- Snajper uważnie przyjrzał się skrzyni i powąchał ją.- Poza tym byłyby poprawnie zaadresowane do mnie.

\- _**Это не мой пакет.**_ 1\- odparł Heavy kiwając z powagą głową, sprawiając, że nikt nie zamierzał kwestionować jego słów.

\- Ej, na mnie nie patrzcie.- Scout zaczął machać energicznie rękami, jakby się poczuł zagrożony.- Nie wiem, co to za majdan, ale na pewno nie mój, koniec tematu.

\- No mój też nie.- Demo pociągnął łyk z wiecznie przyklejonej do swojej dłoni butelki.

\- Jeśli to nie krvavi, to nie moje.- doktor poprawił okulary, ignorując nieco przerażone spojrzenia swoich kolegów z drużyny.

\- A może po prostu to otworzymy i przekonamy się, co jest w środku?- Szpieg przewrócił oczami i potarł skroń, dając im tym samym do zrozumienia, że uważa ich za kompletnych idiotów.- Bo stoimy tu jak banda kretynów i do niczego nie dochodzimy.

Prawda była taka, że wszyscy myśleli o złożeniu podobnej propozycji, jednak żaden z nich nie miał odwagi powiedzieć tego na głos, bowiem jeśli okazałoby się, że ta paczka ma konkretnego adresata, któryś z nich wyglądałby niezwykle głupio i nikt nie miał ochoty na znalezienie się w takiej sytuacji.

-A jeśli to pułapka i eksploduje, jeśli ruszymy to draństwo?- Żołnierz podrapał się po hełmie, co stojący za nim zwiadowca skomentował dziwacznym spojrzeniem.- To może być robota komuchów, albo jeszcze gorzej! Kanadyjczyków!

\- Nie uważasz, że trochę przesadzasz z tą paranoją?- mechanik pokręcił głową.- Dlaczego ktokolwiek miałby zabijać akurat nas? I to w tak skomplikowany sposób jak paczka.

\- _Il a_ _r_ _aison._ 2\- agent wyciągnął swoje urządzenie do sabotowanie wieżyczek.- Nie istnieje coś takiego jak przesadna ostrożność.

Engie załamał ręce, nie mając siły do tych dwóch. Z jakiegoś powodu uważali, że świat to jeden wielki spisek/konspiracja i tylko oni wiedzą, co się tak _naprawdę_ dzieje. Obaj panowie uzbrojeni po zęby (jeden w podręczny zestaw małego sapera, drugi w granat) pochylili się nad skrzynią i zaczęli przy niej majdrować. W końcu as wywiadu popukał wyświetlacz trzymanego w ręku urządzenia, po czym dał wojakowi znać, że przesyłka jest czysta, ale należy być w pogotowiu. Szpieg płynnym ruchem podważył nożem wieko skrzyni i, gdy dowódca wyjął zębami zawleczkę, odskoczył na bok, otwierając pakunek. Żołnierz zajrzał do środka mocno rozczarowany tym, że nic nie wybuchło, po czym popatrzył na trzymany w ręku granat i z obojętnym wyrazem dolnej połowy twarzy wyrzucił go przez okno, gdzie eksplodował i stworzył kolejny krater.

\- Co tam jest?- zainteresował się zwiadowca, który zawsze był odrobinę zbyt ciekawski, by umrzeć we własnym łóżku jako sędziwy starzec. Chłopak bez pytania zajrzał do pudła i zrobił minę, która dobitnie świadczyła o tym, że nie ma pojęcia, czy ma się śmiać, czy płakać.- Co to ma kurwa być?

\- Scout! Język!- skarcił go Inżynier i sam zajrzał do przesyłki.- Jasny gwint...

Ośmiu dorosłych mężczyzn plus jeden wyrostek ponownie stali w kręgu, pochyleni dookoła otwartego pudła i, nie wiedząc, co mają powiedzieć, gapili się na nie jak wół na malowane wrota. W paczce wśród niezliczonych kawałeczków styropianu leżała błękitna sukienka, jednak nie taka, jaką zwykli widywać na kobietach w miasteczku lub pannie Pauling. Ta była... Większa. Składała się głównie z falbanek, bufek, kokardek, wstążek i innego dziewczęcego chłamu naszytego na materiał w takiej ilości, że trudno było stwierdzić, gdzie jest przód a gdzie tył.

\- _**Женщины в Америке имеют странный вкус.**_ 3\- Heavy przechylił głowę na bok i popatrzył z pewną niepewnością na swoich towarzyszy, mając nadzieję, iż mimo wszystko ktoś mu powie, że tutejsze kobiety jednak się tak nie noszą.

\- W życiu nie widziałem czegoś tak koszmarnego.- Scout pochylił się tak nisko, że niemal wpadł do pudła, przed czym uratował go jedynie refleks Medyka, który obcesowo złapał go za koszulkę między łopatkami i mało delikatnie postawił na podłodze.

\- Odezwał się specjalista w dziedzinie damskiej odzieży.- agent wyjął papierośnicę i zapalniczkę.

\- Hej, moja mama jest krawcową, odwal się.- młody zaczerwienił się urażony i naciągnął głębiej czapkę, chowając twarz w cieniu jej daszka.

\- Zejdź z niego.- Inżynier popatrzył z dezaprobatą na Szpiega.- No dobra panowie... Nie oczekuję, że ktoś się przyzna do tego... Tworu... Jednak sądzę, że będzie najrozsądniej, jeśli zostawimy tę paczkę tutaj na noc. Jeśli jej zawartość należy do któregoś z was, niech ją sobie dyskretnie zabierze w dogodnym czasie, jeśli jednak znajdziemy ją tutaj na miejscu jutro rano, pozbędziemy się jej na dobre. Pasuje?

Wszyscy kiwnęli głowami i wyszli ze świetlicy, starając się nie patrzeć w stronę feralnej skrzynki. Nikt z obecnych nie miał ochoty być w jakikolwiek sposób kojarzony z tą kiecką i mieli nadzieję, że następnego dnia rano będą mogli komisyjnie spalić/wysadzić/pociąć/rozstrzelać/rozpuścić to draństwo i nigdy więcej się nad tym zdarzeniem nie zastanawiać.

 

 

X X X

Problem polegał na tym, że następnego ranka pudło było puste. Ośmiu dorosłych mężczyzn plus jeden wyrostek stało nerwowo w świetlicy, starając się wzajemnie unikać swojego wzroku. Żaden z nich nie chciał być oskarżony o bycie „szczęśliwym posiadaczem” tego koszmaru tekstylnego, z drugiej strony, nikt nie miał ochoty wiedzieć, kto owym wybrańcem losu jest, po co mu to cudo i skąd je wziął. Generalnie chcieli jak najszybciej przejść nad tym niefortunnym zdarzeniem do porządku dziennego, jednak trudno im było usiąść razem do stołu, mając świadomość, że w pokoju jednego z nich znajduje się ta sukienka.

\- No dajcie spokój...- Inżynier westchnął ciężko.- Nie ma się czym podniecać panowie, chodźmy jeść.

\- Podniecenie, to ostatnie, co povinno się odczuvać v zviązku z tą abominacją.- stwierdził z przekonaniem Medyk.- Nie sądzisz?

\- Mam nadzieję, że to nie była żadna sugestia.- mechanik popatrzył na niego dziwnie.

Doktor wzruszył ramionami i skierował swe kroki w stronę kuchni, żeby sobie nałożyć jedzenie. Większość z nich była już naprawdę głodna, dlatego też bez dalszej zwłoki podążyli w jego ślady, mając nadzieję, że wkrótce wiszący w powietrzu smród tej feralnej kiecki wywietrzeje na dobre.

 

Generalnie dzień upłynął im spokojnie – wprawdzie nie udało im się wysadzić bazy RED zgodnie z planem, jednak i tak spuścili im niezły łomot, więc byli całkiem zadowoleni z przebiegu misji. Zdecydowanie było to coś, co należało odpowiednio uczcić (czyli z hukiem). Po dosyć późnym obiedzie na stole natychmiast pojawiły się flachy z bimbrem, puszki z piwem, kilka butelek wina (bo Szpieg, bądź co bądź, był snobem) szklanki, oranżada (bowiem zwiadowca w przekonaniu pozostałych najemników nadal był zbyt młody, by pić), nóżki w galarecie (przysmak Heavy'ego, którego nikt inny poza gigantem nie miał odwagi tknąć), oraz mnóstwo innych akcesoriów wymaganych do wieczorka karcianego. Jedynym, czego brakowało, była talia, dlatego też Snajper podszedł do szafki, w której trzymali tego typu rzeczy i otworzywszy ją, zamarł.

\- No to już przesada.- Obrócił się w ich stronę ze skrajnym niesmakiem wypisanym na twarzy.- Który to?

Na samym środku półki leżała zwinięta w kłębek ta piekielna sukienka, no bo jakże by inaczej. Wszyscy nagle zamarli, bez względu na to, w jak idiotycznej pozycji by się nie znajdowali. To było niesamowite jak ośmiu dorosłych mężczyzn plus jeden wyrostek było zaniepokojonych obecnością jednej kiecki. Owszem, wyglądała tak, jakby uszył ją pomiot Szatana, jednak nadal to była tylko odzież. Nie strzelała, nie gryzła, nie pluła jadem na odległość, po prostu istniała. I, jak się okazało, było to aż nadto.

\- Zostaw to ścierwo tam, gdzie leży i grajmy.- Żołnierz machnął ze zniecierpliwieniem ręką.

\- Może jednak należałoby to vreszcie usunąć.- Medyk popatrzył na niebieski materiał jak na wyjątkowo ruchliwego pacjenta.- Byłby śvięty spokój.

\- Mówisz tak, bo ostatnim razem cię oskubaliśmy.- zaśmiał się Demo i wyjął asasynowi karty z ręki.- To co, pokerek?

\- Jasna sprawa.- Inżynier wyciągnął z szafki pudełko z ich kolekcją kapsli od piwa, które pełniły rolę żetonów, bardzo starając się nie patrzeć na niebieski kłąb materiału.- Szpieg, nawet się nie waż.

\- Nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi.- odparł agent urażonym tonem, chowając zapasowego asa kier z powrotem do rękawa.

Każdy napełnił swoją szklankę, menzurkę, kanister, czy innego rodzaju naczynie, z którego zamierzał pić, karty zostały rozdane i wieczór zaczął im powoli mijać. Zdążyli niemalże zapomnieć o nękającym ich błękitnym koszmarze, jednak im więcej alkoholu w siebie wlewali, tym trudniej było im powstrzymywać od rozmawiania na ten temat.

\- Demo, ty fujaro, jak żeś to potasował?!- Żołnierz z niedowierzaniem popatrzył na trzymane w reku karty.- Mam dokładnie taki sam chłam jak poprzednio!

\- Marusisz jak baba.- Szkot popatrzył na niego urażony.

\- To nie ja noszszę kiesskę od śfięta!- wojak wskazał go cygarem.- Załoszę szię, sze tamto cudo to kolejny tfój strój wyjśśiowy, larfo.

\- Kilt to nie sukienka, kretynie!- cyklop machnął ręką, pokazując wszystkim swoją trójkę piątek.- Wpierasz mi tę szmatę, jakby twoja była!

\- Dziefszęta, dosyć...- Inżynier popatrzył na nich z niesmakiem i niemal natychmiast pożałował doboru słów.

\- Sam jesseś dziefszyna!- Demo był tak wściekły, że niemalże opluł mechanika krzycząc te słowa.- Idź i kiecę nadzieffaj, młoda damo!

\- Csoo to ma byś, kółko dramatyczne?- Szpieg dorzucił kapsel do leżącej na stole puli.- Wchossę.

\- Nie udaffaj, sze ta sprafa czszię nie dofyczy!- Żołnierz również rzucił parę wykonanych metoda chałupniczą żetonów.

\- Nie mam pojęsia, jaki niby sfiosek widziszsz mięsy mną a tym _cauc_ _hema_ _r_ _._ 4\- agent popatrzył na niego z niesmakiem.

\- Kaszde ciecko ffie, sze Fransusi to panienki!

\- Doigraeś się.- Szpieg wstał gwałtownie i wyciągnął nóż.- _J_ _e te tu_ _e et pe_ _r_ _sonne ne pe_ _ut m'a_ _rr_ _ête_ _r_ _!_ 5

\- _**Молч**_ _ **ать!**_ 6\- huknął Heavy, osadzając ich spojrzeniem w miejscu.

\- A sześ się stary nagadał...- Snajper zachichotał patrząc na pobladłego agenta.- Jak sfykle mocny ff gębie, ale f szynach... ODŁÓSZ TĘ KOSĘ!- Zasłonił się ręką, gdy Francuz wykonał na niego skok pantery i uniósł nóż nad głowę.

\- Albo natychmias szię ussokoicie, albo vam obu srobię lobotomię!- Medyk walnął pięścią w stół.

\- SPOKÓJ!- Ze wszystkich głośników w bazie dało się słyszeć potężny krzyk i ponownie całe towarzystwo zamarło w miejscu.

Okazało się, że Scout postanowił wreszcie zrobić użytek ze swojego mikrofonu i podłączył się do radiowęzła, co dało wręcz piorunujący efekt.

\- Ekhm...- chłopak odchrząknął i odłożył słuchawki.- Mam propozycję.

\- No ciekaff jessem, sso TY moszesz nam...- Szpieg nie skończył mówić, bowiem coś mu utkwiło w gardle, a konkretnie pięść Żołnierza.

\- Zagrajmy o tę kieckę w karty.- zwiadowca uśmiechnął się tak rozczulająco, że gdyby wśród nich była jakaś staruszka, pewnie zaczęłaby go określać mianem swojego honorowego wnusia.- Ten, kto przegra, zostanie jej właścicielem i będzie ją musiał założyć. To zakończy sprawę definitywnie.

Ośmiu dorosłych mężczyzn wpatrywało się w stojącego przed nimi wyrostka i rozważało jego propozycję, co ze względu na upojenie alkoholowe było niezwykle powolnym oraz żmudnym procesem. W końcu jednak popełnili największy błąd w swoim życiu, bowiem zaufali jedynej trzeźwej osobie w towarzystwie i wyrazili aprobatę. Co więcej, walnęli jeszcze większego głupa zgadzając się na najokrutniejszą, najbardziej brutalną i bezpardonową grę wszech czasów, która powinna być zabroniona Konwencją Genewską tudzież innym aktem tego typu, czyli ni mniej ni więcej, tylko makao.

Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, jako pierwszy swojej ręki pozbył się sam Scout, któremu w pokera może i słabo szło, ale w grach karcianych poznanych na obozach harcerskich był niepokonany. Czując na plecach oddech koszmaru odzieżowego, panowie wzięli się w garść i zaczęli grać porządnie, co i rusz oskarżając się o oszustwa i niestosowanie się do reguł (przy okazji wyszło na jaw, że każdy z nich zna kompletnie odmienną wersję zasad). W efekcie drugim bezpiecznym członkiem drużyny był Medyk, który jak zwykle, zamiast wdawać się z innymi w otwartą walkę, cichcem pozbył się swoich kart z radosnym uśmiechem. „Po makale” jako następny zadeklarował Inżynier, ocierając pot z czoła, a wkrótce po nim ze swojej ręki wyprztykał się Żołnierz. Pyro również najwyraźniej nie miał ochoty na paradowanie w kiecce i, dzięki uśmiechowi losu, wkrótce wyłożył ostatnią kartę na stół. Trochę zajęło, zanim Heavy dołączył do grona szczęśliwców, jednak jego ulga była widoczna. Zmobilizowało to Demo do działania i jakimś cudem (a najpewniej zręcznym kantem) zostawił Snajpera i Szpiega sam na sam z talią. Walka była wyrównana, jednak tym razem okazało się, że asasyn ma więcej farta i/lub mniej w czubie. Agent popatrzył na nich z niedowierzaniem, po czym z godnością wstał i nawet nie protestując wyjął sukienkę z szafy.

\- Odwróczie szię.- zażądał stanowczym tonem.

\- Sso, ssydzisz się?- Szkot poklepał go po tyłku.

\- Mofy nie ma, jak szie tyko obrószimy, sfiejesz.- Snajper wyszczerzył się w podłym uśmiechu.- Wkadaj to, sonko.

Mina agenta dobitnie świadczyła, że ktoś mu za to zapłaci, jednak nie zamierzał przedłużać męki i, zdjąwszy wpierw marynarkę i kamizelkę, założył sukienkę na siebie. Była na niego nieco za krótka, jednak nie wyglądał w niej aż tak koszmarnie, jak by się można było tego spodziewać. Mimo to wszyscy gremialnie ryknęli śmiechem, zagłuszając spust migawki trzymanego przez zwiadowcę aparatu. Szpieg nie zamierzał dać się upokarzać dłużej, niż to było konieczne i bardziej zdarł z siebie tę przeklętą kieckę, niż ją zdjął.

Następnego ranka dosyć mgliście pamiętali ten wieczór, a raczej mieli dosyć mały zakres wspomnień dotyczących dokładnego przebiegu wydarzeń. Ustalili, że na pewno grali w karty, chyba pokera albo makao i ta cholerna kiecka brała w tym czynny udział, co więcej, jej stan świadczył dobitnie o tym, że ktoś ją z kogoś przemocą zdarł. Jedyną osobą, która, ze względu na stan nienagannej trzeźwości, mogła cokolwiek na ten temat powiedzieć, był zwiadowca, jednak nawet gdyby nie mieli gigantycznego kaca, nie byliby w stanie go dorwać, toteż doszli do wniosku, że chyba faktycznie najlepiej będzie nie pamiętać, co się konkretnie wydarzyło. Komisyjnie zakopali tę przeklętą szmatę za bazą i przysięgli uroczyście, że więcej o tym wydarzeniu nikt z nich nie wspomni na głos.

 

 

**BAZA RED**

_(kilka dni wprzódy)_

Scout przechylił głowę na bok i potarł brodę. Nie był mistrzem oratorskim, jednak wiedział, że dobór słów w tej sytuacji jest kluczowy – urażenie uczuć Pyro zwykle wiązało się z oparzeniami co najmniej drugiego stopnia, czego zdecydowanie wolałby uniknąć. Wreszcie westchnął i podrapał się po głowie.

\- Wiesz... Błękit to chyba nie jest twój kolor.- wiedział, że to nie barwa jest największym problemem prezentowanego mu stroju, jednak to była pierwsza w miarę neutralna uwaga, która mu przyszła do głowy.- No i nie jestem pewien, czy znajdziesz w tej bazie buty, które by do tego pasowały, nie sądzisz?

Spojrzenie Pyro długo wędrowało po wiszącej na manekinie kreacji, aż w końcu zostało ponownie przeniesione na zwiadowcę. Widać było, że naczelny piroman pogodził się z myślą, że właśnie ukończone dzieło jednak nie jest szczytem jego możliwości, co nie zmieniało faktu, że nie był z tego powodu zadowolony.

\- **HA HOHE HA HE HO HOHE HEHOHY?** \- była to ostatnia próba ocalenia sukienki przed wyrzuceniem.

\- No nie wiem, czy przeróbka coś tu zmieni.- Scout pokręcił głową, po czym uśmiechnął się diabelsko, uradowany pomysłem, który mu właśnie zaświtał w głowie.- Ale wiesz co? Myślę, że znam kogoś, kto ją doceni...

 

 

 

 

 

1To nie moja paczka

2On ma rację

3Kobiety w Ameryce mają dziwny gust

4(…) koszmarem

5Zabiję cię i nikt mnie nie powstrzyma!

6Zamknąć się!


End file.
